A Family No Matter What
by Coolestavengers
Summary: Nine years have passed since the battle of New York and The Avengers have decided to settle down and have a family.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Nine years have passed since the battle of New York and The Avengers decided to settle down and have a half-normal life at the very least as a family. Tony and Pepper got married; their wedding was on the rooftop of the tower, after three years of marriage Pepper told Tony that she was pregnant, therefore he fainted, and now they have a five years old son named Andrew William Stark, with brown hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother. Thor and Jane are happily married; they had a wedding on Earth and an Asgardian wedding where she ate one of Idunn's apples witch gave her immortality, their best man was Steve and their maid of honor was Maria, five months after that, they found out that she was pregnant, and Thor was over the moon of course, expecting anxiously the arrival of his first baby and heir, never leaving the touch with her tummy. After their Asgardian wedding they became king and queen of Asgard with their newborn prince. And now they have five beautiful children, five handsome boys named: The oldest and heir to the throne of Asgard, Halder Thor Odinson (7) with wild blonde hair and electric blue eyes, Tanner Erik Odinson (5) with light brown hair and bright blue eyes, the fraternal twins Magni Brian Odinson and Modi Edward Odinson (3) both with blonde hair and blue eyes "they're not identical", and their youngest son Asker Christopher Odinson (nine months old) with blonde hair and big blue eyes, all of them were exactly like Thor, except for Tanner's hair witch was Jane's only feature. Steve and Maria got married as well, their best man was Thor and their maid of honor was Natasha, after a year of happy marriage Maria got pregnant and Steve was more than proud, at first a bit shocked; during that time of his wife's pregnancy all he could talk about was babies, they have now two beautiful kids named James Philip Rogers (4) and Katie Rose Rogers (2) both with blonde hair and bright blue eyes like their father and both of them are as strong as their father is now, thanks to the super soldier serum, but they have little features coming from their mother; and they have a third little baby on the way, Maria and Steve found out that they're having another boy and she is now six months pregnant. Clint and Natasha are now a married couple after hiding their relationship during several years, their wedding was intimate with only The Avengers and Fury, they have a little daughter named Lyla Sophia Barton (1) with dirty blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. Bruce and Betty were the last ones on getting married after they reunited with each other again.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Mission

Their relationships were more than clear, Steve and Thor are like twins, both the strongest and the most honorable in the tower and both coming from different worlds literally. Tony and Bruce are science brothers, the only ones who could understand to each other when they were talking about something scientific. Clint and Natasha besides to be a couple, they understood each other, both spies and S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

Avengers Tower

The Avengers were all having dinner with their single families, although they were mostly a whole family. The kids were asleep. They were having dinner, sharing jokes and making little bets like always, their wives next to them.

"Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, who's next for the round of truth and dare?" Tony asked with an arm around Pepper's shoulder.

"I believe it's my turn Man of iron" Thor said joyfully next to Jane.

"Okay Thor, what would you like? Truth or dar..." Bruce was interrupted by Jarvis sudden sequence.

"Sir, Director Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D is requesting five minutes to set a conversation for The Avengers"

"Oh no, here comes Mr Pirate to ruin us the fun" Tony says.

"Just answer the call Stark, something really bad could be happening" Steve says, Maria was resting her head against his chest, her hand resting on her round belly.

"Yes Stark, it's time for you to stop being so childish" Natasha said.

"I agree" Clint replied.

"Ok, ok, I will listen to grandpa capsicle and answer the call, there's no need for such a mess" Tony said quickly.

"Avengers, you're requested for some issues that have been happening at S.H.I.E.L.D, you will be out on a mission during two months in a secret base set on Alaska"

"WHAT?" They all said in unison.

"But Director that's too much time to go on a mission" Natasha said

"Yes and we're all busy here, we have family now" Steve said

"I cannot leave my wife and my children for that long, neither my kingdom" Thor said complaining.

"And we're just crossing a step in our lives with marriage and family, it would be too risked for them if we go to missions of that kind of level" Clint said.

"Well, no more complains, you're The Avengers and you promised to protect the world from any danger, so it's your duty to do it; The Helicarrier will be waiting for you tomorrow morning at six o'clock" Fury said hanging up the call.

The Avengers all looked at their wives disappointed faces as they all left to their respective floors to talk about The New Long Mission they were assigned to.


	3. Chapter 3 Arguments

Rogers Floor

"But Steve, you can't leave too long, what if the baby comes early and you're not by my side like the time with James" Maria said crying, the hormones working against her. Steve brushed away the tears in her cheeks.

"Hey, I promise you I'll be here when the time arrives for this little one to meet us, don't worry. Don't you agree buddy? Tell mommy not to worry" He said rubbing her enormous belly, he smiled when he felt a hard kick.

"I think he agrees with his daddy" Steve said playfully.

"He's always restless so don't get too excited, and going back to the topic, what of the kids? I can barely handle them by my own, but this is harder when you're six months pregnant" She said burying her face on his chest.

"I know love, but I gotta go, the world is at risk and you know that is my duty to protect it and the promise I made when we found out about H.Y.D.R.A's terrible conspiracy inside of S.H.I.E.L.D, I can't break that promise with so many members in this family and a whole world to save out there" He said sadly.

"Okay you can go, but promise me you'll be safe, please don't get killed or injured and don't be late for our son's birth or I'll kill you myself, understood?" Maria said wiping away her tears and giggling a bit and Steve laughed back.

"As you wish Mrs. Rogers" He said chuckling.

"Be safe, don't forget you have a very pregnant wife and two kids waiting for you at home"

"I won't, one more thing, I hope you don't get upset about the comment but I never thought that Maria Hill, the person I once met, who had no emotions would be crying, this really impresses me" He said laughing.

"Well, someone's baby is making me do such ridiculous things, and better shut up if you don't wanna be beaten up against that wall"

"Okay, okay I was just joking, I need to remember never to make angry a hormonal pregnant wife who is a secret agent and a master assassin"

"That's right Rogers, I could kill you but I won't because I love you and you're my children's father, and this little boy has the right to meet his father"

"Well, that's a good speech about your lovely husband"

"Oh shut up" She said, after twenty seconds while he was walking away she remembered something.

"And one more thing Mr. Rogers" She says

"What is it ma'am?"

"Bring me some chocolate, your son is demanding it" They laughed because she was craving a lot of chocolate recently.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They kissed each other as he stepped in his children's rooms to give them a kiss of good bye.

Odinson's Floor

"Love it'll be alright, I shall be home sooner than you think" He said holding her cheeks.

"But the last time you came from a mission you were badly injured and nearly dead, how do yo expect me not to worry?" She said holding back the tears at that memory of Thor stabbed with a significantly wound across his chest and cuts around his face.

"I know Jane but it's my duty to protect Midgard and it's a promise I can't break because I did it for you, and I swear to you that I will come back safe and well enough; I don't recognize you though, you're never like this, you're not usually this emotional"

"I don't know what's happening to me, I imagine you and I jus want to cry, I can't stop myself from doing it"

"It's alright, so deal?" He used his puppy eyes which she could ever resist.

"Deal, but come back safe to me and the kids please"

"It's a deal I can't break"

"Asker will be a handful these days without his father, he's already a daddy's little boy"

"Yeah, I guess he will miss his daddy a lot, like the rest of the boys and his lovely wife" He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh shut up and kiss me, you arrogant king" She said and they kissed then they smiled at each other.

"I love you, my pretty and wise queen"

"I love you too"

And then Thor went to their kids rooms to kiss the boys in their foreheads and after that he headed to the nursery to hold the baby for a while before putting his son back to his crib and then he left.

Stark's Floor

Pepper was passing around and Tony stood there jus to see her.

"Tony, I can't stand this anymore" Pepper said angrily.

"But Pep, you know I have to go, it's my job, and you never behave like this, I don't really understand why you are acting like this"

"Maybe because of the damn hormones" She blurted out.

"Are you telling me you're... Pepper cut him off.

"Yes Tony, I'm pregnant and you're going to those fucking missions putting at risk the fact that your wife could be raising her kids alone" She said now crying.

"Hey, none of that is going to happen, I'll be even more careful for this little one on the way" He said, placing his hand on her still flat stomach.

"Okay, you already convinced me, now go before I decide to throw you something in the face" She said smiling, then he kissed her.

"I'm going to say good bye to Andrew" He said walking toward his son's bedroom.

"I love you"

"And I love you two also" He said resting his hand on her belly.

Barton's Floor

"This isn't going to be easy, it's the first time we leave her alone" Natasha said holding her asleep daughter tightly in her arms.

"It'll be fine, I asked Pepper and Jane to take care of her" Clint said

"I'm still feeling guilty" Natasha said.

"So am I, but it's alrigth to feel that way, she's our daughter after all" He said leaving their daughter with Pepper, they kissed her forehead and then they went to the rooftop.

Banner's Floor

"Bruce how am I supposed to stand by myself missing you the entire time?" Betty said disappointed.

"I know you're completely capable to do it and I trust you, and besides think about it, a time with the girls would be truly good for you" He said trying to ease her worries.

"Okay you win" They hugged each other and then she whispered in his ear.

"I think you look quite handsome as hulk also" She said chuckling.

"I love you" He said

"I love you so much too"

When the sun was raising they all met at the rooftop of the tower with sad faces for the thouhts of leaving their families alone, just staying at home; seeing the helicopter coming down to pick them up.


	4. Chapter 4 Men Gone

All the women were in the living room, sitting on the couch and the kids running and playing around, it was a headache without the men. Pepper, Jane and Maria were talking; Jane was holding Asker who was fast asleep after a night crying non-stop, Jane was very tired.

"Oh my god Jane, you look like hell" Maria said.

"I know what you mean, Asker kept me awake last night, he's very attached to Thor so he didn't stop crying"

"I see, my heart broke when Katie asked me if her daddy loved her why didn't he take her"

"Andrew was the same also, I hope this second one may be less stubborn" Pepper said.

"You're pregnant?" They asked shocked.

"Yes, is this that surprising?"

"Well, not really, I was wondering when you and Tony would have another baby" Jane said.

"Well, if somebody else here is pregnant it's time to confess it, because I don't think that the tower could handle more babies, neither our bodies" Maria said.

"Then you would never believe me if I told you that Thor wanted another baby, my answer was obviously no, my body has been trough five births already and I don't think I want to live that miserable moment ever again, we're still hoping for a girl someday, but for now I think I'm done popping out demigod babies" Jane said frantically.

"I don't either, but I'm already here, expecting another super soldier baby, but I think that it's enough of babies" Maria said rubbing her belly.

"I agree, this will be the last one for me" Pepper said.

"MOMMY!" Tanner shouted from the hallway, and Asker woke up instantly and started crying.

"Tanner sweetheart, you just woke up your brother, an addition to my headache"

"Sorry mommy"

"Anyway, why were you so hurried?"

"I came because Modi hit his chin against the wall, because Magni pushed him, and he's bleeding" Tanner explained.

"Great, now I have two crying babies to deal with, if Thor thinks that he can convince me to have another baby he's very wrong" Jane said and headed to their sons' room, Asker in her arms.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Katie said.

"What would you like to eat baby girl?" Maria asked smiling at her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"We want spaghetti mommy!" James said and Katie nodded.

"Then let's prepare it!" She walked towards the kitchen followed by her children.

"Mommy, I want a brother, everyone of them have one" Andrew suddenly asked and Pepper shocked by his sudden question.

"Well I've got good news, your mommy is going to have a baby, but we don't know yet if it's a boy or a girl, you could have a baby sister too, would you like a sister?"

"I'd prefer a brother but I would like to have a little sister as well" His innocent gaze made her smile.

"Auntie Pepper, where mommy and daddy?" Lyla said with watery eyes which broke Pepper's heart.

"Oh baby girl, they'll be around before you even know it, you'll see" Lyla nodded and Pepper took her back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5 Phone Calls

On the helicarrier...

The Avengers were spending their first night without their families in months, they were suffering so much missing them.

Thor picked up the cell phone and called his wife, after all those years between Asgard and Earth, he had learned how to use a lot of things.

"Hello love, how are you? I truly miss you, I want to be with you and the boys"

"_The kids are good, they're making too much mischief and plus I'm not feeling very well tonight honey, missing you is enough to get me tired and the fact that I've been throwing up the past week_" Jane said.

"But how do you feel? Why have you been vomiting?" Thor asked concerned.

"_Because I found out ... that we're pregnant again! I think your wish was successful, I hope this time is a girl, I'm surrounded by men_" She said expecting a shout, and it came.

"THIS IS WONDERFUL NEWS INDEED!" Thor said jumping from his seat.

"When did you find out?"

"_Yesterday, I went to the doctor thinking it was just a bug and it's confirmed_"

"Well, that's great news my love, could you put the kids on the phone, I miss them"

"_Sure, you can't imagine how much they miss you_"

"I can actually" He smiled.

"_Hello? Daddy is that you?_"

"Yes my son it's me, I have missed you and your brothers greatly, how are you all?" Thor smiled as he heard loud noises from their sons trying to talk to their father.

"_We're good daddy!_" Halder said.

"Well, I'm glad you're all perfectly, I will be at home in a week, good bye to all of you, and behave for your mother"

"_We miss you daddy, bye, see you soon_" They gave the phone back to Jane.

"_They're really excited_" Jane said.

"Yeah, and how's our little boy? Does he miss me?"

"_Oh you have no idea, he keeps me awake all the night till I show him one of your pictures, then he starts to fall asleep_" She said giggling.

"He's a sweet little boy indeed, well my love I call you later, have a good night and give our new baby its father's kiss"

"_I will do so, bye, I love you_"

"I love you too, be well"

Steve was the next to call his wife.

"_Hello? Steve? Oh I'm so relieved you're okay_"

"Yeah love, I'm in one piece, how are you and the baby doing?" Steve asks.

"_I'm good and the baby's been quiet lately, I think he misses you, he kicks when I'm talking to you_" She said smiling.

"It's good to know it, and James and Katie?"

"_I will put them on the phone in a minute_"

"_Hello daddy! I missed you a lot_"

"So did I buddy, how are you?"

"_I'm excellent daddy!_" James said excitedly.

"Good, now it's your sister's turn, good night buddy"

"_Night daddy_"

"_Daddy?_"

"Hello baby girl, how are you doing?"

"_I'm good daddy!_"

"Are you and your brother behaving?"

"_Yes, we have to behave because mommy is tired and we don't want her to get more tired_"

"That's the attitude doll, well, both see you soon"

"_Alright daddy_" She gives the phone back to Maria.

"Well, good night to you too, I can't wait to be there"

"_Me neither_"

"I love you"

"_I love you too_"

Then Tony phoned Pepper.

"Hi Pep, how are you and Andrew doing?"

"_We're okay, except for me with the morning sickness_"

"Tony jr is upsetting you uh?"

"_He's not Tony jr and you don't even know if it's a boy_"

"I have the feeling"

"_However, are you and the rest alright?_"

"Yes, but missing our sexual women" He said with a cheeky smile.

"_Shut up Tony, you always have to go on that way_"

"But even like that you love me" He chuckled.

"_You're being silly you know?_"

"I know it perfectly, is Andrew around?"

"_No, he's already asleep_"

"Alright, I wanted to talk to him but since he's sleeping I won't"

"_I want to sleep, I love you Tony_"

"I love you too Pep"

Then Bruce called his wife Betty.

"_Hello?_"

"Hello love, are you okay Betty? Your voice in trembling" Worry wrinkled across his face.

"_I'm fine, it's just a stomach flu, it's nothing_"

"But do you feel well enough?"

"_Yes, don't worry_"

"I called you to know about you and to tell you that I'm going home in a week"

"_That's wonderful, I will prepare a surprise for you_"

"I already want to know what it is"

"_You'll see, well, I love you, be okay_"

"I will and I love you too"

Clint and Natasha called their daughter.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi baby bird, how you doing?" Clint asked.

"_I miss you daddy_" She looked disappointed.

"It's alright baby girl, we'll be there soon enough"

"_Okay daddy_"

"Sorry baby but I've gotta go, your mommy wants to talk to you"

"Hello baby girl, how are you?"

"_I'm fine and I miss you mommy_"

"And we miss you even more but we'll be there soon, sleep well, and good night young lady"

"_Good night mommy_"

"We love you"

"_I love you too_"

"Okay, bye"


	6. Chapter 6 Arrivals

Finally the long months got to their end and The Avengers were back at the tower, greeting excitedly each of their families then the moment was interrupted by a gasp.

"Are you alright Maria?" Steve asked worried.

"My water broke"

"RIGHT NOW?!" Steve panicked.

"Yes Steve, RIGHT NOW!" She cried out when a contraction hit.

They were on the way to the hospital, Maria was squeezing Steve's hand while being hit by the contractions. They left all the kids with Rhodey; then they finally arrived. The nurses put Maria in a wheelchair, Steve went in into the delivery room with his wife. The Avengers were sitting outside in the waiting hall. After hours Steve finally came out.

"Well, I'm a dad again" He smiled and everyone bounced over him, asking everything about the baby, Steve laughed before such a crowd.

"It's a healthy baby boy, 10 pounds, very stubborn, demandant and with a couple of strong lungs, and he's waiting for his uncles and aunts to go see him" Steve smiled guiding them to the recovery room where a sore and tired Maria Rogers was resting with a bundle of blue blankets in her arms, the baby was sleeping peacefully.

"Hi guys, please meet Jacob Steven Rogers" She said smiling at her baby. The big and chubby baby boy had a tuft of blonde hair like his father, chubby cheeks, little lips and a little nose, and everyone imagined he had his father's eyes as well. The baby opened his eyes and confirmed everyone's suspections, with a beautiful color blue, although Maria's eyes were blue also, they were a bit darker than Steve's.

"So Steve... Do you never let Maria to have part in this? He's your original copy, just like the other ones" Tony said sarcastically to Steve, Maria shot him a glare.

"Well, it's not my fault that they looke like me" Steve said laughing and Maria gave him a death glare and raised an eyebrow

"Steven Grant Rogers, if you keep showing off about your looks on our children you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight" Steve dropped his emotion and everyone mocked him,

"Well, before we depart home Jane and I have an announcement to make" Thor said wrapping his arm around his wife. Everyone stood still to listen.

"We're pregnant again!" Jane said looking at Thor who was grinning and everything went silent then everybody congratulated them.

"Whoa! Point Break, you do have godly swimmers and a very good swing, this is the sixth for you two, either way congratulations" Tony laughed and Thor blushed to the deepest red he could.

"So Jane... No more babies uh?" Maria raised an eyebrow and smiled at Jane since she had told her she wasn't gonna have more babies. Jane blushed.

"Apparently I was wrong" Jane said.

"Well, congratulations! And Thor, I know this time will be a girl, I know how much you and Jane want one, don't worry" Steve encouraged his brother-friend, Thor nodded with a big smile across his lips.

"Well, it's a shame you two stole our show, always ruining our fantastic entrance"

"Tony!" Pepper smacked him and blushed.

"Are you expecting also Anthony?" Thor asked.

"That's right Point Break, Dad and Uncle pretty close together uh?" Tony said to Thor.

"Wow what's this, babies day?" Bruce asked laughing and Betty looked away, trying to avoid his comment which actually hurt her a little; then some of The Avengers headed back to the tower. The rest that was still in there gave them their last congratulations and departed too, leaving Steve, Maria and their new baby alone. This was much of an arrival, or better said, two arrivals.


	7. Chapter 7 Thoughts Of Past

After the arrival of the new Baby Rogers everyone at the tower dedicated their free time to be with each of their families.

Odinson's Floor...

Thor has just arrived from Asgard, his wife Jane was talking on the phone with her best friend Darcy, Thor wrapped his arms around her swollen belly, she had already reached her fifth month of pregnancy. She hung up the phone and faced her husband.

"Hello my queen, how do you feel today?" Thor asked affectionately.

"Well, to be truthful, I feel weird saying this but as you already know that our children are just like you on many ways, well everytime I'm pregnant for some specific reason I'm craving Pop-Tarts"

"Well, that's wonderful because I enyoy the pastries as well" Thor said.

"Well then bring me several boxes, I'm starving"

"As you wish my love"

"Thor, honey, I know we enjoy our children very much but I think this is going to be the last one, whether it's a girl or not, okay?"

"I agree Jane, we already have enough children to enjoy and you know I shall never pressure you to anything, if that is what you want then so be it, I don't want you to get upset"

"I love you, now go!"

He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Rogers Floor...

It was 2:00 A.M, Steve and Maria were sleeping peacefully, Steve had an arm wrapped over his wife and Maria was next to him in a deep sleep, they woke up when the baby monitor was heard.

"I will go, it looks like Jacob is hungry, go back to sleep and try to rest, okay?" Maria said yawning and Steve nodded and fell back to sleep, she walked towards the nursery where her angry son was crying loudly, his face red from crying. She took him in her arms and started to rock him.

"Hey sweetie, it's alright mommy's here now" Then she sat down in the rocking chair, pulling up her shirt, and began to feed him and sing him a song for her baby boy, Steve was smiling standing at the door seeing his wife spoil their son, she felt his presence of course, being a trained spy.

"Hi baby, what are you doing awake?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep without my loved wife next to me" He said.

"Oh, then wait on bed for me, I'm almost finishing feeding this little guy, go and wait for me" She said smiling at her husband. When she went back to bed Steve was still awake , waiting for her to join him. She was there for a while, thinking.

"What are you thinking about love?" Steve asked.

"Nothing, just about our new life"

"What about that?" He asked again.

"Why do you have to make so many questions?" She said giggling and Steve used his puppy eyes to convince her.

"Fine I'll tell you, it's just I never thought I could have a life like this, I joined S.H.I.E.L.D because it was my only way out to a better life, and it was, my father abused me since I was a little girl and my mother died giving birth to me, in that time Fury offered me a place as an agent and I accepted because I had nothing to lose, with the time I became the only person he trusted, and I earned a place as the second at charge, but now I think it was the best decision I have made in my whole life, because if it wasn't like that I would have never met you, I don't enterily know what I did to deserve this life though, I've been a bad person, my job is basically made to kill people, there's so much blood in my past Steve, it never navigated around my mind that I would be like this, with the most wonderful, kind, gentleman and lovely husband in the world and having the cutest kids in the universe"

"Well, life sometimes might give you hard hits but after that the light will always come, and don't you think that I would have imaginated this too, my life gave a flip since Dr. Erskine found me and tested me, after I was small, short and a thin boy with medic difficulties I became in Captain America, the muscled, tall and strong man and the first superhero of the history, but my hardest hit was when Red Skull's plane crashed into the freezing water and ice, and then I woke up seventy years later not knowing where I was, when I escaped everything was new to me and there are many things that are still new to me, but I've been getting used to it because of you and our children, and I'm in your same position now, because although I suffered the change, I would never regret it and I would never go back to that time if I could because I can't imagine how would have been my life without you and the kids"

"I guess you're right" She said.

"Of course I'm right, now let's go to sleep before our little man wakes us up again" They giggled and shared a soft kiss. After a pause Steve asked.

"Maria?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking and I believe I would like to have another baby, maybe another girl, Katie needs a partner to play with"

"Never happening again"

"Why?" He pouted.

"Because you don't know what it feels like to push a human being out of your vagina, which you don't possess, though it's worth it in the end, it's the worst torture I've been through my whole job as an agent"

"Alright" He groaned and Maria gave him a kiss on his nose.

"Now sleep, end of the discussion" She said and then they fell asleep.

Banner's Floor...

"Well Betty, what is that surprise you wanted to give me?" He asked.

"Remember when I told you I was puking and maybe I had the stomach flu?"

"Yes, I was on the mission, what does that have to do with this?"

"Well, I went to the doctor the check what was wrong with me because I could not stop vomiting so I found out that..."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant Bruce" The scientist remained quiet for a moment till Betty broke the silence.

"Bruce? You're upset right?" She said, her eyes were already watering.

"No, I couldn't be upset with you for those great big news it's just that I'm in shock, we're having a baby! Oh my god, we're having a baby!"

"Yes Bruce, of course we are" She said excitedly.

"But what if the gamma rays affect the baby? What if The Hulk affects the baby?" He freaked out.

"Of course it will not Bruce, don't worry about that, and if it does he or she would be no less loved"

"I think you're right"

Then they went back to bed and Bruce started thinking about their new baby coming soon as they fell asleep.


End file.
